


The small but meaningful actions to be together - KuroKen

by Blue_Rigel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kozume Kenma in Love, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Timeskip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/pseuds/Blue_Rigel
Summary: «Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Kuroo amaba su trabajo. Y él, aunque no lo dijera muy seguido en voz alta, amaba a Kuroo.»Una pequeña historia de cómo Kenma busca apoyar a Kuroo con acciones y detalles profundamente significativos, algo que ha hecho y seguirá haciendo mientras estén juntos.Timeskip KuroKen.Advertencia: Spoilers del manga.Regalo de cumpleaños para la maravillosa  Sylvanemesis. Búsquenla en Twitter e Instagram, ilustra precioso <3
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The small but meaningful actions to be together - KuroKen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylvacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvacat/gifts).



> NA: Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Sylvanemesis, con quien comparto el amor por los gatos y, especialmente, por este par de gatos. Por favor, búsquenla y apóyenla en Twitter e Instagram, ilustra precioso <3.

Kenma sabía que tenía el horario de sueño cambiado, pero no era algo precisamente malo para él, así que se lo permitía sin culpas. Había pasado demasiados años de su vida madrugando para asistir a la escuela o a prácticas matutinas del club durante la secundaria y la preparatoria. Seguía haciéndolo cuando tenía que ir a la universidad, pero era apenas una vez a la semana para sus tutorías de tesis y en esa época estaban a mitad de las vacaciones de verano. La compañía, además, iba bastante bien sin que él la llevara presencialmente todo el tiempo, así que podía hacer la mayor parte de su trabajo desde casa y compaginarlo con el trabajo de _YouTuber_. Crear contenido y hacer _streams_ ni siquiera se sentía como un trabajo para él, porque era disfrutar de su pasatiempo del mismo modo que siempre lo había hecho, sólo que ahora añadiéndole el estar frente a una audiencia en vivo, de cuatro o cinco cifras, a través de la cámara.

Por ello, desvelarse haciendo un _stream_ la noche anterior no le impidió descansar adecuadamente, ya que despertó pasado el mediodía. Tenía una afortunada facilidad para dormir igual de bien fuera de noche o de día, así que el único malestar que le recibió luego de atravesar el umbral del sopor fue la sensación de vacío en su estómago y la urgencia de ir a orinar.

Luego de atender sus necesidades básicas, mientras comía un poco de soba fría para ayudarse con el calor de esas horas del verano, recordó que ese día no era uno cualquiera. Era sábado, e igual que llevaba pasando desde la primavera, Kuroo no estaba en casa. Ambos se habían acostumbrado a pasar los fines de semana juntos durante sus años en la universidad; entre fotocopias, libros y trabajos pendientes, pero juntos. Eso ya no era así, porque Kuroo ya se había graduado y ellos, una vez más, se habían separado. No era como durante la escuela, porque Kenma no había sido dejado atrás. ¿Cómo podría Kuroo dejarlo atrás cuando él comenzó a trabajar desde antes? Ahora ambos estaban inmersos en el mundo laboral, igual que habían compartido el universitario, pero el primero los restringía mucho más.

Sí, él agradecía no tener que trabajar para otras personas ni verse obligado a cumplir constantemente con horarios de oficina abusivos. Beneficios bien merecidos por haber fundado una compañía como accionista mayoritario y ser el CEO, por supuesto. Pero, a pesar de que su responsabilidad era mayor, no podía disfrutar de la libertad horaria del todo, porque igualmente sufría limitaciones a través de su pareja. Los poco más de tres meses de sólo tener los domingos libres para estar juntos estaban causando un estrés desagradable en él.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Kuroo amaba su trabajo. Y él, aunque no lo dijera muy seguido en voz alta, amaba a Kuroo. Tanto como amaba verlo feliz, esforzándose en ese lugar que se había ganado a pulso compitiendo contra gente más experimentada, luego de años de estudio, trabajos de medio tiempo y sacrificio personal. Y sí, también le preocupaba verlo tan agotado, pero si Kuroo no se arrepentía de su decisión, ¿quién era él para cuestionar el esfuerzo y entrega que ponía en cada día de capacitación y, ahora, en cada día de trabajo formal?

Sólo podía apoyarlo. Lo había hecho a su modo, con pocas palabras, pero con muchos gestos y acciones significativas. Y no era algo nuevo, porque llevaba haciéndolo desde la escuela primaria, en esos días ya algo borrosos de sus recuerdos en los que iban a practicar junto al río, o en los equipos a los que habían pertenecido durante la secundaria y la preparatoria. Tal vez ya no podía apoyarlo de un modo tan directo, tan relacionado con las metas que este tenía, pero poco a poco había ido descubriendo otros tan o más importantes.

Por ello se dedicó el resto de la tarde a editar unos videos en su computadora y a avanzar en algunos documentos pendientes del trabajo. Sólo cuando terminó con ello, adelantándose para así tener también el lunes libre ―porque era festivo―, dejó los videos procesándose y salió de casa. Había una creación maravillosa de la humanidad llamada “pedidos a domicilio”, pero parte del precio de vivir en una casa tranquila y amplia en los suburbios de Tokio era que esas cosas no resultaban tan instantáneas y él había olvidado solicitarlo con anticipación. La comida preparada sí se podía pedir, sin embargo, ese no era su objetivo. No porque alguno de ellos fuera demasiado quisquilloso con la comida, pero ese día era el último de la primera semana de trabajo como tal de Kuroo. Si quería apoyarlo de un modo más significativo, una comida comprada no era la forma, para su mala suerte.

Salir en bicicleta para ir a comprar al supermercado no era una grata experiencia. No quedaba demasiado lejos, pero el calor húmedo del verano seguía bastante presente a las seis de la tarde, ya que tardaba más en oscurecer. E incluso si caía la noche, el calor continuaba siendo incómodo, por más que él trajera encima una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones delgados en vez de su acostumbrada sudadera. Para cuando terminó con las compras y volvió a su casa, los mechones de cabello que se le escapaban del moño estaban pegándosele desagradablemente en la nuca. Entonces dejó las bolsas en la cocina sin sacar nada de ellas, porque fue directo a subir la intensidad del aire acondicionado y a darse una ducha.

Mucho más fresco gracias al baño que había tomado, a la climatización de la casa y a la sudadera ligera de algodón y mangas cortas que acababa de llegarle unos días atrás como muestra del merchandising del logo de su compañía, Kenma comenzó a preparar las cosas para cocinar. No sabía hacer demasiados platillos ni se atrevía a intentar experimentar con recetas complicadas, pero estaba seguro de que sería suficiente. Entre su madre y la abuela de Kuroo le habían enseñado a usar la arrocera ( _ninguna maravilla, ya que la máquina hacía todo sola_ ), el pequeño hornillo para asar pescado y a preparar unas cuantas sopas y guisos básicos para acompañar. No necesitaba cocinar seguido porque él y Kuroo solían comer fuera, pedir comida a domicilio o comprar cosas preparadas en la tienda de conveniencia, pero luego de tantos años y las suficientes oportunidades para practicar, lo que cocinaba conseguía tener un sabor casi tan bueno como el que le entregaba la sazón peculiar de la señora Kuroo a todas sus preparaciones.

Cortar las verduras era lo más complicado, así que cuando pasó esa etapa sin rebanarse ningún dedo, el resto fluyó con facilidad. Ayudado del cronómetro de su celular, también consiguió evitar que algo se quemara entre que terminaba de subir los videos ya procesados y los programaba desde la laptop para publicarse solos en horarios específicos. Sólo faltaban un par de minutos para que la arrocera terminara, así que estaba emplatando el resto de alimentos para aprovechar el tiempo cuando escuchó ruidos en el vestíbulo. Los otros días Kuroo había llegado más tarde, pero era sábado, así que apenas iban a dar las siete y media, y al fin, luego de días, podrían cenar juntos.

―Kenma, más te vale no estar comiendo sin mí; huelo el pescado asado y me negué a acompañar a beber a mis jefes directos con una excusa rebuscada para poder llegar.

La voz le llegó sin problemas aún con las puertas cerradas de por medio y sonrió por unos segundos. Kuroo era capaz de oler la caballa asada incluso en medio de un matsuri lleno de puestos de comida diferente. Esperó a que este abriera la puerta del comedor, entrando con el saco bajo un brazo y aflojándose la corbata con la otra mano, para responderle con una fingida expresión de desdén.

―Cinco minutos más tarde y hubieses terminado cenando solo ―replicó él.

El sonido de la alerta de la arrocera se mezcló con la risa de Kuroo, y mientras Kenma ponía un plato con sopa sobre la encimera, este dejó el saco en una silla y se acercó a él, rodeándole en un abrazo bastante apretado desde atrás. Pudo sentir su respiración cálida contra los mechones fríos y húmedos de su nuca.

―Uhm, hueles a limpio, a manzana verde, y otra vez olvidaste secar tu cabello. No te cuidaré si vuelves a agarrar un resfriado por ello.

―Siempre dices lo mismo ―murmuró él, recargándose hacia atrás para apoyar su espalda contra el pecho de Kuroo―. Deberías buscar una amenaza diferente.

―También lo creo, porque sigues sin hacerme caso ―Kuroo exhaló, resignado. Luego de unos segundos depositó un suave beso en su nuca y se separó lentamente―. ¿Y a qué debo agradecer la novedad de que cocines hoy? Traje algunas cosas para comer y las dejé en la sala junto a mi maletín, pero podemos guardarlo para mañana.

Kenma asintió, volteándose un poco para poder mirarle a la cara. Lucía bastante cansado.

―Tuve el tiempo para ello.

― _Te hiciste_ _el tiempo para ello_ ―corrigió Kuroo, sonriéndole de ese modo peculiar como siempre hacía cuando lo había pillado en algo―. Vi tus redes en el tren de regreso; avisaste con tiempo la falta de _stream_ y también que subirás unos videos para estos días. Uno de los cuales, por cierto, estoy esperando porque es el final de un _gameplay_ del que no me has querido dar _spoilers_.

Él contuvo su expresión y fingió indiferencia.

―No sé nada de eso. Lo que sí sé es que tú no hueles a limpio, así que pasa de largo a darte un baño rápido o no vas a alcanzar a cenar conmigo ―le advirtió.

―¿Eh? Pero… ni siquiera me has dado mi beso de bienvenida.

―Porque apestas.

―Me besabas incluso luego de los entrenamientos cuando íbamos en preparatoria, Kenma ―refutó Kuroo.

Él fingió más exasperación de la que sentía. Alzó una mano para sujetar su corbata y, aunque no estuviesen completamente de frente, de todos modos le haló lo suficiente para que la cabeza de Kuroo bajara, eliminando la diferencia de alturas y permitiéndole besarlo.

―Listo. Apúrate ―murmuró en cuanto sus labios se separaron.

―No eres para nada romántico en ciertas cosas, pero en otras lo eres demasiado ―le molestó Kuroo, sonriendo―. Tranquilo, no me perdería tu comida por nada.

Cumpliendo con su parte, Kuroo se apartó de él luego de acariciarle el cabello con una mano y se perdió en la dirección opuesta por la que había llegado, yendo hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y los cuartos de baño. Él suspiró; no le gustaba quedar en evidencia, pero era imposible ocultar siempre sus intenciones cuando ya llevaban tanto tiempo juntos. Aun así, Kuroo se había sorprendido gratamente a juzgar por su expresión y él fue por las bolsas a la sala. Contenían algunos alimentos preparados que terminaron en la nevera, pero el postre, una porción de tarta de manzana y otra de tiramisú, se quedaron en la encimera. Serían un buen complemento para la cena.

Sólo fueron unos minutos de espera en los que él sirvió el arroz y llevó todos los platos hasta la mesa. A veces prefería comer del modo occidental, con una comida conformada por un plato de fondo porque así era menos trabajoso servir y lavar luego los trastos, sin embargo, Kuroo había sido criado mayormente por sus abuelos. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaban esas comidas con múltiples platos, algunos de ellos compartidos, y todo organizado de forma tradicional. Debían de recordarle a su hogar, como a él le recordaban al suyo. Y si bien ahora ese era el hogar de ambos, no estaba mal rememorar de vez en cuando cosas que en otros les habían hecho felices.

La apariencia de Kuroo cuando regresó hubiese hecho pensar a cualquiera que era una persona diferente. Junto con el traje también se habían ido a la ropa sucia el porte y la elegancia, y sólo quedaba ahora el Kuroo un poco más desgarbado, con camiseta, pantalones cortos por el calor y sus normalmente indomables mechones de cabello aplastados por la humedad. Pero lucía cómodo y la sonrisa en su rostro se transformó en una expresión mucho más llena de felicidad cuando vio la mesa. Sí, pensó Kenma, definitivamente se estaba poniendo en evidencia.

―¿Y cuál es el motivo, entonces? ―volvió a preguntar Kuroo, sentándose en su lado de la mesa.

Kenma se sentó del lado opuesto. No podían sentarse juntos o sabía que terminaría siendo molestado por el otro con caricias y él, muy a su pesar, acabaría cediendo a ello. Disfrutándolo, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura.

―Que no has muerto por el estrés de tu primera semana laboral en condiciones ―respondió él.

Aquella risa peculiar de su novio se hizo presente, aunque mucho menos estruendosa que en sus años de preparatoria. Con el tiempo había aprendido a contenerla un poco, siempre que no tuviese demasiado elevados los niveles de alcohol en la sangre.

―Visto así… aunque no estaría tan seguro. Siento que sí moriré luego de comer.

Él desechó aquello con un gesto de mano y luego imitó la postura respetuosa del otro, juntando sus palmas a la vez que agradecía por la comida.

―No lo harás, porque dentro de media hora comienza el juego de hoy de la liga nacional. Ya sabes, los Jackals.

Kuroo detuvo sus palillos a mitad de camino mientras se llevaba un pedacito de pescado a la boca y le miró con sorpresa.

―Joder, ¿juegan hoy? Por eso mis jefes querían tanto ir a beber, seguro verán el juego en el izakaya. Están Bo, Sakusa y es el primer juego del gemelo Miya con ellos, no es para menos que se emocionen.

―¿Por qué crees que tengo la televisión programada en la habitación?

―Porque te encanta destrozar, ejem, analizar a Bo con tus críticas y luego dejarle caer sus errores cuando nos juntamos los cuatro con Akaashi ―afirmó Kuroo, sin pensárselo casi, antes de finalmente comenzar a comer.

Kenma ahogó un resoplido de risa.

―Tal vez, pero sólo en parte. Me enteré de que los Jackals están sondeando a Shōyō, así que tengo que asegurarme de que es un buen equipo y que no va a restarle a su imagen en vez de sumarle.

Probó su propia comida, aunque partiendo por el estofado de carne con verduras, que era lo que más le había preocupado. Pero estaba bien, tenía buen sabor. Conforme con ello, comenzó a comer con más ganas, aunque no le pasó desapercibido el modo extraño en que le miró Kuroo por un momento, entre divertido y perturbado.

―Suenas como su agente. O peor, como un padre muy aprehensivo con su hija.

Él se hizo el ofendido sin dificultad, porque en parte claro que le había disgustado el comentario.

―Soy su amigo y patrocinador, claro que me preocupa su imagen. En especial si esta puede verse en peligro por culpa de cierto amigo tuyo ―devolvió él.

Kuroo volvió a reír, aunque esta vez entre dientes.

―Vamos, Bo ha mejorado su personalidad relacionada al juego desde la preparatoria. De hecho, tiene una rutina para ello y todo; si vieras los títulos de la música en su lista de reproducción de _Spotify_ previa a los juegos…

Kenma chasqueó la lengua.

―No me menciones _Spotify_ , que todavía no me creo que te hayas unido a su grupo familiar antes que al mío. Como si no supiera ya tu extraño gusto musical viviendo contigo.

―Oh, vamos, no puedes pagar todas mis suscripciones y cuentas aunque te sobre el dinero, y no ibas a dejarme pagar la mitad de la tuya. Además, así no te enteras cuando escucho mi lista de reproducción amorosa de camino a casa y no tienes tiempo de levantar la guardia antes de que llegue.

―No necesito enterarme de lo que escuchas para notar cuando andas con esos ánimos, eres demasiado evidente. Pones la misma cara antes de hacer algún movimiento desde que íbamos en preparatoria.

Le vio arquear una ceja.

―¿Y ahora tengo esa cara?

Él comió un poco más de su estofado antes de responder.

―Uhm, no. Ahora tienes cara de que no vas a aguantar siquiera para darme las buenas noches luego del juego.

Kuroo no se ofendió, al contrario, le dirigió una mirada afectuosa y Kenma pudo sentir cómo usaba su pie para rozarle la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

―Mañana te compensaré; aprovecharemos bien el tiempo que te conseguiste para dedicármelo a mí ―le aseguró.

―¿Y quién dijo que era para ti? Lo conseguí para quedarme todo el día con el trasero pegado a la silla de mi sala de juegos hasta terminarme al fin la línea principal del _Breath of the Wild_ ―le mintió en broma, fingiendo que su comida era mucho más interesante e importante.

―Eres un encanto, ¿lo sabías? Pero sé de un mejor lugar donde puede estar tu trasero mañana.

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un grano de arroz. Tosió y pudo escuchar a Kuroo riendo mientras este mismo le extendía su vaso de agua, el que no dudó en aceptar. Luego de beber un poco, y de dirigirle una mirada ceñuda, carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

―Vas a conseguir que el tuyo termine en la terraza del patio esta noche, ¿ _lo sabías_? ―gruñó.

―Estamos de celebración, no puedes ser malo conmigo hoy ―replicó Kuroo, volviendo el roce en su pierna mucho más insistente.

―Puedo ser malo contigo siempre que quiera si comienzas a comportarte así ―reafirmó Kenma.

Kuroo exhaló melodramáticamente, derrotado, y detuvo el movimiento con su pie.

―Bueno, nada de cosas en doble sentido mientras comemos.

―Bien.

― _Sólo mientras comemos_.

Su ceño se frunció automáticamente otra vez.

―Kuro…

―Te amo, gatito.

 _Odiaba_ que siempre hiciera eso, saltar de un extremo al otro; siendo cariñoso, luego coqueteando descaradamente y al final volviendo a lo amoroso, todavía más empalagoso si era posible. Y lo odiaba porque con ello conseguía disuadirlo con demasiada facilidad para su gusto.

―Un día eso no te va a funcionar.

Kuroo sonrió, y esta vez extendió la mano con la que no sujetaba los palillos por sobre la mesa, buscando la suya. Kenma le permitió tomarla y le dio un pequeño pellizco en venganza.

―Pero hoy no será ese día, ¿verdad?

―No ―admitió Kenma. E intentando recuperar un poco de su dignidad que creía perdida, carraspeó―. Sólo porque quiero terminar de comer e ir a ver el juego a tiempo.

―Está bien, haré como que te creo eso y también me apresuraré para terminar de comer ―accedió Kuroo.

Él arrugó la nariz, dedicándole la expresión que usaba cuando quería transmitir que no honraría aquello que había dicho con una respuesta. Kuroo le acarició la mano con el pulgar antes de soltársela, todavía sonriente, y comenzó a comer más rápido. Kenma le imitó, sin llegar a dejar de disfrutar la comida a pesar del aumento de la velocidad. Definitivamente le había quedado bastante bueno el estofado y por su cabeza pasó la idea de prepararlo más seguido, especialmente cuando vio de reojo a Kuroo prestarle tanta atención a ese platillo como se la prestaba a la caballa, algo que no pasaba muy seguido. Bueno, podía hacer ese pequeño sacrificio en otra ocasión, o al menos si llegaba a tener el tiempo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus platos quedaron vacíos y poco después los de Kuroo terminaron igual. Fue este quien se levantó para retirar todo y buscar los postres de la encimera; Kenma apenas pudo terminar con el suyo mientras Kuroo le contaba sobre algunos compañeros del trabajo y lo que había tenido que hacer ese día. Ese pequeño momento ameno, y la pasión con la que su novio hablaba de su trabajo a pesar del cansancio reflejado en sus ojos, hicieron que él reafirmara su postura. Kuroo amaba su trabajo, él amaba verlo feliz y amaría aprovechar el tiempo que pudiesen pasar juntos al fin sin importar si era poco, como ya lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Ir juntos a la habitación luego de terminar el postre y acurrucarse juntos en la cama para mirar el juego con comodidad sólo le hizo terminar de confirmar aquello. Entre análisis, comentarios y pequeñas caricias entregadas de parte de Kuroo, Kenma se acomodó contra su costado y se relajó como no hacía en bastante tiempo. Incluso si el mayor jugó un par de veces a pasarse de listo con las caricias y él se lo retribuyó colándole las manos heladas bajo la camiseta como venganza, lo único que hicieron fue disfrutar de ver algo que les gustaba, en un ambiente cómodo y junto a la persona que amaban. No necesitaba nada más; hacía mucho que ya había descubierto que la perfección radicaba en momentos así, juntos, incluso si había más tranquilidad que diversión.

Y a pesar de que pocos minutos después, a mitad del juego, Kuroo terminó dormido y roncando suavemente contra su hombro, el momento no dejó de ser perfecto. Al día siguiente podrían aprovechar el tiempo, porque de seguro Kuroo lo despertaría mucho más animado e intenso, para su desgracia. Pero también podrían descansar todo el resto del día en casa, y tal vez el lunes salir por ahí aprovechando el día festivo. Necesitaba retirar un videojuego de edición limitada y comprar unas memorias nuevas para las cámaras, además, así que tenía la excusa perfecta.

Tomó el mando de la televisión y dio a grabar cuando comenzó el segundo set. Podrían verlo juntos mientras comían el desayuno, porque aunque hace tiempo hubiese hecho las paces con su gusto por el vóleibol, comentarlo con Kuroo era la parte que realmente más le divertía. Por ello terminó también silenciando la televisión, y luego de dejar el mando en la mesita de noche, movió cuidadosamente a un Kuroo tan dormido como rezongón para acostarlo del todo y él recostarse contra él. Su cuerpo cálido y una manta serían suficientes en esa noche de verano para arrullarle.

Cuando Kuroo lo abrazó, aferrándose a su cuerpo entre sueños, él ni siquiera forcejeó para soltarse porque estaba demasiado cómodo, incluso aliviado. Era como si con esa cercanía calmara cualquier preocupación en él. Kenma cerró los ojos, hundió el rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Kuroo y, luego de inspirar profundamente, exhaló, dejando escapar cualquier malestar junto al aire que se filtraba entre sus labios. El estrés y sus vidas ocupadas ya no importaban, no cuando podían estar así y disfrutarlo tanto. Tampoco importaba la falta de tiempo, porque sólo sería algo pasajero hasta que todo se normalizara, permitiéndoles adaptarse a una nueva rutina. Y porque ellos, sin importar qué ni durante cuánto, estarían juntos.

Tan juntos como lo estaban desde ese primer día en la casa de sus padres. _Seguramente más_ , fue su último pensamiento antes de corresponder al abrazo y dormirse del todo.


End file.
